1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow-passage connecting device configured to connect flow passages of respective two members and a liquid ejecting apparatus including such a flow-passage connecting device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an ink-jet printer as one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, it is known to provide a flow-passage connecting device between two members such as an ink-jet head, a tank for storing ink to be supplied to the head, etc. The flow-passage connecting device includes a joint by which flow passages of the respective members are connected. In such a flow-passage connecting device, it is desirable that the center axis of the joint be adjustable for accommodating or absorbing dimensional errors relating to the device. To this end, there is known a technique of adjusting the center axis of the joint utilizing a clearance of a mount hole formed in a plate for holding the joint when the plate that holds the joint is mounted on the ink-jet printer, for instance,